Ace Combat 6: Flight of Gaurda
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: Emmeria is at war. Talisman has a Family he wants to protect. Sums suck. First Ace fic.
1. ProBios

Prologue

_What the hell is with this damn world and gigantic super weapons? My wingman is down and I have a wife at home with a child on the way. There's no way I can back out, I have to push forward, For Laura, for the guys, for Gracemeria. Thought the ace pilot with the callsign Talisman, __"Garuda One, diving in to attack the target."__ Talisman's voice chimed on the net._

_"Talisman you crazy bastard, don't do it! My sister and the baby would be alone if you were killed!"__ the voice of one of the female pilots pleaded on the radio. _

_He looked at the picture of his wife, a beautiful red haired woman with green eyes. __Laura.__ He closed his eyes he was scared shitless, __"I have to do this... I have too! This is for you Shamrock!__" He shouted. __The fighter let out a burst of sudden acceleration as it dove into the gutter beneath the massive cannon, Talisman released a pair of missiles. He pulled out just before the last overhead opening before getting directly underneath the weapon of mass destruction. _

"_Yeah that did it! We finally got it!"__ a pilot cheered before a very audible metal grinding came from the weapon._

"_No, we haven't gotten it yet." __Lanner reported._

"_She's right! that thing's barrel opened up."__ Windhover observed, __"That ugly thing is starting to heat up on the barrel!"_

"_The Vital area is behind the barrel. Talisman…. we can trust you with this, right?" Came the AWACS GhostEye. _

_Talisman sighed, __"Do I have a choice?"_

Character descriptions:

Name: Michael Frances Rhodes. "Talisman"

Callsign: Garuda one

Rank: Airforce Captain

Unit: Emmerian Air Force's 28th Tactical Fighter Squadron

Appearance: 5,9 145lbs. Brown hair, dark green eyes.

Name: Laura Ann Rhodes. "Nightingale."

Callsign: None.

Rank: Airforce 1st Lieutenant

Unit: Emmerian Medical Unit. (Doctor)

Appearance: 5'6, 135lbs, dark red hair, and dark green eyes

Name: Robert "Robby" Rhodes "Raider"

Callsign: Lenoid 2-1

Rank: Army Sergeant first class.

Unit: Emmerian Special Forces.

Appearance: 5'8 121lbs. Brown hair, brown eyes


	2. Chap one: Invasion

Invasion

August 30. 2015. 05:30 (5:30am)

The shrill annoying buzz of an Alarm clock echoed in a room of a small base home. A sleepy hand reaches and slams the clock accidentally knocking it off the nightstand. "Is it off?" a sleepy voice came from one side of the bed, a lone figure with a massive case of bed head sat up, she stretched her arms and chuckled at the other person; who seemed dead to the world.

The brown haired aviator noted that the clock was still buzzing and crashed back on his pillow.

"I told you that you should sleep more," she said wirily as she stood up and turned off the alarm clock and walked to the closet "But did you listen?"

"Ummm…" Was the pilot's reply.

She smiled, and crept up to the bed slowly..." WAKE UP SLEEPYBUNS!" she yelled as she jumped on the bed.

The pilot gave in, "Ok Laura I'm awake…" he sat up.

She smiled and looked at him, "Well Michael, you really do need to sleep more...what were you doing? Working on your plane till past midnight again?"

"No." He lied. "Sometimes I think marrying you is the best thing I've ever..." as he got up he got tangled in the sheets and landed face first on the floor.

"Michael..." she sighed and stooped down to untangle him "You know hunn you have to look before you leap...even after you sleep."

"Thank you Nightingale." Michael smiled chuckling his nose a little red as he stood up.

She rolled her eyes playfully and started to dress in her uniform, "How late did you work on you plane last night?"

"Till eleven before the MPs ran me out." He responded.

"Then what did you do till two-thirty when you stumbled in?"

"Looking for my keys."

"Yeah and I am the Queen of the World." She joked

Michael's brows narrowed in annoyance, "Look under the garden gnome when we leave."

Laura came up and hugged him, "Hey...don't be mad. Just trying to get you to laugh hunn."

She giggled, and looked at the chain on his neck which held his wedding ring..."Babe...it seems you put them on the chain." she said laughing as his keys dangled next to the ring.

"Wha?" he looked on the chain that held his ring, "Explains why I felt like I was sleeping on a rock."

She smiled, "Well you better get dressed, you don't know if someone may come by."

Michael nodded before grabbing a fresh jumpsuit and putting it on zipping it up.

"Oh and what where you saying earlier? Something about our marriage?" she asked smiling.

"That sometimes I think marrying you is the best thing I've ever done. Let alone the sanest." He told her honestly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Michael pulled his socks and boots on before removing his keys from his chain.

"Want a quick bite to eat before you leave?" He asked a little grumpy, "It's a long flight to Khesed."

"Sure." She smiled softly, "Grumpy this morning love?"

"Not trying to be Laura. It was just a long night." The pilot told her whole heartedly.

She nodded, "Why didn't you wake me if you couldn't find your keys?"

"You need you're sleep too Doc." he reminded her playfully.

"I sleep more than you do though, and besides I was up worrying about you." she admitted.

Michael wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a gentle hug. She smiled gently, breathing in his scent as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We're going to have to eat and run Laura if you want to catch that bird out." he pointed out.

"I know Mike, I know." she muttered still hugging him.

* * *

Gracemeria Air Force base.

0945 (9:45am)

Michael escorted Laura to the plane a C-5 Galaxy cargo aircraft, "How long will you be gone?"

"At least till the new medics are able enough to work up to my standards and they can do it by themselves." she gripped his hand quickly.

He gave her one last hug and a firm kiss on her lips.

She smiled with slight tears in her eyes, "Just be safe okay."

He handed Laura her bag, "Always."

"You better be." she said as she boarded the plane, and looked back and waved.

Michael waved back before clearing the jets wings. He watched the big hauler taxi and take off heading west, then walked over to the administration building at the Colonel's request.

The receptionist directed him to the CO's office.

"Captain Michael Rhodes, reporting as requested." the Pilot snapped to attention saluting.

"Ah welcome, Talisman." the Colonel said.

"I'm here for my new post Colonel."

"Very well, effective immediately, you're assigned to reassigned from the 6th Training group."

"Sir? that's a welcome change." The fighter pilot smiled in relief but it vanished quickly.

"What is it?" the old Colonel had been in the service for 25 years and noticed the younger man's concern.

"My wife just left for Vitoze this morning to train new medics and interns." the pilot sighed he indeed was starting to miss her.

"Ahh, how long is she going to be there?"

"A few months if the greenhorns don't cause her trouble."

"I'm certain they'll behave." the Colonel replied.

Talisman sighed, "That's if they can keep their eyes on their work and not her chest."

"Have a little faith."

"I have plenty of that."

Woodridge continued "As part of your new posting. you've also been given a squad command."

The pilot's eyes seem to bulge of the unexpected turn of events "A squad?"

"Yes, congrats, Captain."

"Which squadron?" Michael asked half exited half nervous.

"The 28th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Garuda Squadron. Although you're currently the only member of it. "

Michael looked at the Colonel with a curious look, "A brand new unit sir?"

"Yes indeed, Captain. Dismissed."

The Captain saluted and left the office bound for the hanger.

_A squadron? They gave me a squadron? _Michael though to himself as he entered the hanger to see the mechanics spray painting the Squadron logo on his F-16C Falcon.

_It's no joke apparently. _Talisman though, _But then again Woodridge isn't known for his sense of humor._

* * *

To the Southwest about twenty five miles out.

1135 (11:35am)

Fighters of foreign colors were entering the airspace.

"_Ten minuets to target, All aircraft stay information until the first missile as been fired." _A voice echoed through the pilots helmets, _"Bombers will attack the Urban districts, Choppers and Strike planes will hole the air base."_

The squadrons assumed attack formations.

"_For the Glory of our country!" _

The city itself was a bustling metropolis people were living and working in peace unaware of the danger that was flying toward their home. No one ever felt the smile of the Golden King fade ever so slightly.

"_Target in sight." _the lead fighter reported before a missile dropped from its wing and ignited, _"Missile away!"_

The missile sailed to its target, the Kings bridge. The commuters didn't even see the missile coming couldn't move in time as it struck the bridge destroying it killing those in the blast area.

The Invasion had begun.

* * *

The explosion was heard as far as the base as the sirens started to go off. Pilots scrambled to get to their planes. Talisman was suited up and in his cockpit sealing his canopy beginning preflight on the fly. The turbine whirred to life as he eased the throttle forward giving the Falcon enough thrust to push it out of the hanger and on to the tarmac. Two other fighters taxied with him, another F-16 and an F/A-18 Hornet. There was panicked and frustrated chatter on the net as Talisman and the two other fighters took scrambling positions at the end of the runway. The pilot breathed deeply while performing a final interment check as well as testing the control surfaces to see if they were working alright.

_Breath Talisman, breath._ he thought to himself before he heard the tower come on the radio, _"Gaurda one cleared for take off! Don't get over eager just do what you always do!" _

"Roger tower, Garuda one rolling." he replied as he nursed the throttle forward until it was pushing the afterburners and lifting off the runway.

"_Garuda one lift off. Cerberus team runway clearance granted. Take off when ready."_ the towered continued to broadcast, _"All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following take off! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!"_

As Talisman gently nudged his fighter into a lead formation he noticed others trying to hurriedly get into position as another commanding voice came on the air.

"_Airborne Warning and Control System Ghost eye, to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow you individual instructions."_ The AWACS operator advised as Navy and Air Force fighters types still scrambled to get in formation, _"Gaurda one you do not have a wing man…" Thanks for the reminder like I didn't know that to begin with… _Talisman thought sourly. _"Lets see, Shamrock, Shamrock are you alone too? Very well as of now you're Garuda two." _

"_Ok." _The fellow F-16 pilot acknowledged as he formed up on his new lead's wing, _"So I'm Garuda two. Garuda one I've got your back. No time fore introductions now though. Go head and I'll follow you're lead. Never was good with directions anyhow." _

"_Garuda team, you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Gracemeria." _Ghost eye advised them.

"Roger that!" both pilots acknowledged as they banked left and launched themselves into the fray with the other squadrons.

"_May the Golden King smile upon us." _

The first wing of bogies that Talisman saw he didn't bother with as he and wingman preformed an arrowhead pass. They engaged the immediate threat to the city itself the B-52 stratofortresses. _"They're bombing the city outright! What are they thinking?" _

"I don't know but lets take them out!"

The AWACS came on the radio, _"Ghost eye to Garuda one, Talisman and Garuda two, Shamrock. We are currently in a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown enemy forces. Do what you can to fend off the invasion." _

"_Gaurda two, roger that! Gaurda one you call the shots."_

Talisman nodded, "Understood, Stay on my wing and cover me as best you can."

"_Roger that Talisman."_ Shamrock responded as the two fighters made a B-line for downtown. They lined up the bombers while they made their post target turn.

"Light them up!" Michael ordered as he pulled the trigger. The 25mm Vulcan cannon spat orange tracers as Garuda two followed suit strafing the bombers. Shamrock managed to kill the cockpit crew of one and ignite the fuel tank of the second while Talisman perforated the vertical stabilizer of the third.

"They're slow targets don't waist your missiles on them." Talisman huffed. As new contacts appeared on his radar, More bombers and choppers this round.

"_This is Commander Windhover of the 15__th__ Squadron. The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert!" _

Shamrock saw what he meant, _"Theirs a pair of choppers between the buildings! Confirm UH-9s strafing the buildings!"_

"Garuda one, roger." Michael responds then had an idea, "Man to man Garuda two!"

"_Copy!" _the Falcons broke formation and took a chopper apiece.

The Navy starts to get in gear as their ships move into formation, _"All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay! Get those Anti-air guns ready for battle!" _

_Now their on the ball, about time. Better late than never. _Talisman thought as he dodged a missile from an enemy Hornet.

The civilian radio station was broad casting a near play by play of the carnage in the skies above the city, _"We Interrupt this program for an emergency news bulletin! Gracemeria is currently under attack by unknown aircraft…"_ the announcer spoke, _"The damage apparently spreads throughout the entire capitol!"_

The two F-16s punched their afterburners across the bay when Michael hears Shamrock softly mutter 'please be safe.' he was gonna ask what he meant when a fighter split between he and his wingman, his eyes widened at the black hawk on the aircraft's wing, "Those are…." Ghost eye opened comms. before he could finish

"_We got an ID on the invaders. We're engaged with the Estovakian military." _

"_The Estovakians!"_ Windhover came back equally surprised.

"Stovies great…" Talisman spat sourly as he dealt with the second formation of bombers while Shamrock hit the third.

Avalanche however huffed, _"Their economy has been in shambles for years, looks like they've finally snapped."_

"_The Estovakian threat level has been reduced." _Ghost Eye advised, _"You should be able to hold out against them." _

"_And if we can't?"_ Shamrock asked.

Talisman snorted, "Then we and everybody else here is in for a world of hurt."

The Wingman silently agreed, _"Well Garuda one, we almost got'em lets take this one plane at a time." _

"_Looks like the stovies are running out of steam. Had enough, boys? _Avalanche joked.

Talisman just rolled his eyes, "With an attitude like that it's a wonder he hasn't been shot down yet."

"_What's that suppose to mean?" _

"_You two keep your head in the fight!"_

Windhover was still engaged with the fighters downing one while his wing picked off the others, _"So these bastards think they can just barge into someone's house with out even calling first?" _

"_Unbelievable. I say we teach'em a few manners before we kick'em out." _Shamrock agreed.

The two pilots engaged a wing of strike fighters inbound on the city. The AWACS noticed this, _"Garuda team, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets and run them down."_

"Way ahead of you Ghost Eye! Fox two!" Talisman replied letting loose a Sidewinder blasting the fighter into scrap.

"_The Threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Emmeria."_

* * *

Off the coast.

A mammoth flying fortress was preparing to launch an experimental weapon.

"_Aigaion to Strigon team. We are prepared to launch."_

A little ways away a squadron of SU-33s was making way to the battle area, _"Strigon leader to Aigaion." _Radioed the lead fighter, _"We will commence mission operations once delivery is complete." _The Squadron pulled up into attack formations as the Aigaion began Its finial checklist.

"_Attention all aircraft. We are ready for Nimbus launch."_ the radio officer announced to all forces, _"Begin the count down." _the hatches on the fortress' back started to open to reveal their deadly payload, _"Booster ignition complete. Launch in…5...4...3...2...1 FIRE!" _a volley of missiles vertically launched from the bays and righted themselves before passing the Strigons.

The wing commander watched the missiles pass then passed orders to his team, _"Engage the enemy at will following Nimbus impact. Finish them off."_

* * *

Gracemeria Airspace

"_Whats this… Missiles!" _Ghost eye radioed with a slight degree of panic in his voice as missiles detonated in the airspace around the larger squadrons as well as a few in the vicinity around the defense fleet wiping them out.

Talisman saw a fireball erupt in front of him that was rather impossible not to notice as he pull an inverted Immelman at High-G, "Holy shit!" he shouted as G forces pressed him into the seat hard.

The defenders were in a state of panic as planes dropped from the sky. Avalanche was having a hard time understanding what was happening, _"Multiple cruise missiles have just detonated in mid air! Half our planes have been wiped off the radar!" _

"_What the hell was that?"_ Shamrock asked no one in particular, _"Where are they coming from?"_

"I don't know and at the moment I don't care!" Talisman answered jumpy, "Just keep moving so they don't turn you into a bright glowing fireball!"

"_Incoming cruise missile!" _not just one but another volley.

Windhover was rapidly adapting his movements to avoid getting cooked, _"Those are no ordinary cruise missiles evade like hell if you want out of this alive!"_

Shamrock was watching his comrades go down the air forces starting to drop in numbers rapidly, _"Dammit! What about our city? What about Gracemeira?"_

Michael couldn't answer him as the radio traffic just kept getting darker and Ghost eye's warning didn't help matters.

The Strigon team made their moved to attack the remaining fighters, _"This is Strigon 12. Target acquired, moving to engage." "Calling all Strigon planes, Gracemeria shall be ours for the taking." _the leader said arrogantly._ "Roger."_ one of the other team members acknowledged as he moved to engage.

"_This is Ghost Eye to all planes. Air defense command has ordered an evacuation."_ he sent a nav point on the radars of the remaining aircraft, _"You've been ordered to give up Gracemeria. Break away from this airspace and head west"_

Several of the pilots were extremely livid at the turn of events even the cool headed Windhover, _"Are you out of your mind? We can't comply with that order." _

"_We are militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head west."_ The AWACS operator shot back ignoring the pilot's frustration.

The Navy pilots weren't having it as they formed up on Avalanche, _"This is Avalanche. We're not going anywhere." _

"_Listen!"_ The operator pleaded, _"It's only temporary. The plan is to withdraw and meet up with all remaining forces from each area, then regroup for a counter attack." _took a breath, _"We can't afford to lose you. Follow the order."_

"_Garuda two to Garuda one. We really should get out of here_."he reluctantly agreed with Ghost Eye

"Alright. Shamrock form up." Talisman wasn't taking any chances now, it now become a battle and race for survival.

"_Garuda two roger. forming up." _however things don't go as planned as one of the eight SU-33s decided to lock on to him, _"Damn, I got one on my tail!"_

"Roger." Talisman was in a bind so he did what he had to. "Shamrock. Thatch Weave!"

"_But…."_ Garuda two tried to argue before his lead cut him off.

"Don't argue! It's SU-33s verses F-16s! They out match us just follow my damn orders!"

Shamrock hesitated,_ "Roger."_ he weaved to the left as the Flanker followed _I pray to god that this works!_ he pulled back to the right. The Strigon followed suit, right into a stream of tracers provided by Garuda one turning the SU-33 Flanker-D into a piece of scrap.

"_Strigon four is down." _Garuda unknowingly stepped into a serious mess, _"Keep your guard up at lease some of them know what their doing." _Shamrock downed another with a lucky missile hit. _"Whats happening here? two of our planes have been shot down." _Strigon 12 complained. The team leader decided to take matters into his own hands, _"Looks like these pilots are more skilled than I expected. Leave these fighters to me."_

Avalanche noticed the lone fighter baring down on Talisman, _"Garuda one, look out their leader is gunning for ya!"_

He didn't even get a chance to respond when the audible alarm started to go off reading a missile lock. Talisman corkscrewed through the missile wearing it down before the Flanker fired a burst from it's cannon.

"Alright that does it!" he cut the throttle, deployed the airbrakes and pulled back on the stick somersaulting backwards over the assaulting aircraft firing his own cannon into the Flanker's Engine and just to the right of the cockpit, "Got'ya, you bastard!"

Strigon 12 was alarmed at the brutal efficiency his flight lead was neutralized, _"Strigon leader is hit! Are you alright sir?"_

The leader was in pain but managed to respond, _"Dammit, my plane has taken quite a hit. I don't know if I can fly like this."_ he managed a smirk, _"Gracemeria is now under our control, all planes return to base. Strigon two I'm leaving you in charge."_ the rest of his squadron form up defensively on his wings as they escorted him out. _"Roger Lieutenant Colonel Voychek, I hope you make it sir."_

Garuda team hit their afterburners dropping to the deck getting away as fast as they could. As soon as the exited the Area of Operations Shamrock pulled his mask off, _"I promise we'll be back for you. Just a little longer." _he muttered to himself on an open mic. _"Hey Talisman, you could have left be back there why didn't you?"_

"Because in the air, most of the time the only person you can rely on is you're wingman. You NEVER abandon your wingman under any circumstances. Even if you're Ordered to." Talisman made sure he made himself clear, completely unaware that the other pilots were listening, "Lets get to the RV point, I'm pushing Bingo fuel and I only have three missiles left."

Shamrock was glad that he had someone like Talisman has his back, _"Roger that, and thanks."_

The fighting raged on for weeks, the Emmerians were losing ground by day until they were forced to a the Island of Khesed in the west. Their military scattered throughout their country utterly surrounded. But the True fight has yet to come.


End file.
